The Start of an Inseperable Bond
by KarinaKamichi
Summary: Instead of asking yourself 'why' all the time, you should learn to embrace what you have before you. Be appreciative of it. It may not seem like it right now, but I think you're the only person capable of changing him, as a sister. I do believe in you, Kuchiki-san. I trust he'll do the same, and protect you as a older brother. Before that, you must both have faith in yourselves.


**Story: **_ **The Start of an Inseparable Bond**_

**Summary: _"_**_**Instead of asking yourself 'why' all the time, you should learn to embrace what you have before you. Be appreciative of it. It may not seem like it right now, but I think you're the only person capable of changing him, as a sister. I do believe in you, Kuchiki-san. I trust he'll do the same, and protect you as a older brother. Before that, however, you must both have faith in yourselves."**_

**Disclaimer: **_ **I don't own Bleach.**_

* * *

It'd be three months since Rukia's adoption into the Kuchiki clan. It was a rather hot day, for the sun was shining brightly. She found herself wandering around in a huge field, nearby Squad Thirteen's barracks. After a long moment of studying the clouds, she sighed, nervously clutching the chest of her Shihakusho, as she leaned back against one of the few trees in the area.

She'd never been able understand her brother, nor any of his motivations. Nothing was adding up. Out of all the available and skilled fighters, why was it that Byakuya had specifically chose to adopt _her_. She was probably one of weakest of them all, and _yet_...

"Ah, Kuchiki-san!" a familiar voice called out from straight above her, immediately snapping her out of her thoughts.

"T-taichou!" her head jerked up startled, as she spotted Jyuushiro, suddenly taking notice of his spiritual pressure. He was setting up on a high branch, waving down at her.

"I had no idea you were there! Forgive me," the raven apologized, bowing her head.

"Don't worry about it." he chuckled. "Since you're down there, why don't you come up and join me? I've got an awfully good view up here, and there's a nice breeze coming in."

"H-Hai..." she nodded once, before doing so. "Thank you."

"It's been a while." Ukitake noted.

"It has..." Rukia agreed.

"How well are you and Byakuya getting along?" Ukitake questioned.

"I..." she averted her gaze, trailing off into silence. She didn't know what she was suppose to say. It wasn't like her brother was ever mean to her or anything. In fact, he was always polite and spoke with dignity around her, but...she still couldn't say she was even slightly fond of him. Finally, she looked back up, forcing a fake smile of reassurance. "Everything's fine."

Ukitake obviously wasn't fooled. He studied her with concern, as he could feel the hesitation in her imbalanced Reiatsu. Her lips began quivering, as she suddenly turned her head, no longer able to look him in the eyes.

After a moment of silence, Ukitake took a gander at the sky. "That boy..."

He gave a small, and slightly sad, smirk. "You just never know _what_ he's thinking, or _plotting_ for that matter. That part of him will never change. However, when he was younger, he had a louder, and more destructive way of 'expressing' his personal opinions, if you know what I mean." he said, catching her gaze. "He had quite the temper when he didn't get his way."

"Nii-sama...used to be a hot-head...?" Rukia asked, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"You could say that," Jyuushiro smiled, unable to resist laughing at that assumption. It's was fairly accurate, after all. "I don't really know what suddenly changed him, but he's a lot different, and much quieter now. However, he always has been impatient. I know how you must feel, but I assure you he's acting only as he knows how to."

He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Act on what you truly know is right. Give it some time. Up to this point in his life, Byakuya hasn't opened up to very many people out of fear of losing those important to him. Instead of asking yourself _'why'_ all the time, you should learn to embrace what you have before you. Be appreciative of it. It may not seem like it right now, but I think you're the only person capable of changing him as a sister. I do believe in you, Kuchiki-san. I trust he'll do the same, and protect you as a older brother. Before that, however, you must both have faith in _yourselves_."

"Right." Rukia smiled, though this time for real. "Thank you, Taichou."

Ukitake beamed. "Glad to see you smile again. A smile that doesn't come from the heart isn't a smile at all, ne?"

Rukia nodded, giggling, as a thought came to mind. "Speaking of _smiling_, one day, I'd really like to see Nii-sama smile."

"Now that _would_ be something." Ukitake agreed. "However, knowing him, that task might prove to be quite difficult."

"Taichou, do you ever _remember_ him smiling? Even _once_?"

"Hm..." Ukitake cupped his chin within his fingers, as he ruminated, then he held up an index finger as a thought came to mind. "Ah, yes! But that was a while ago... Ironically, I don't remember much about the situation."

Rukia looked down with disappointment. "Awww..."

* * *

_**~ End of Story ~**_

* * *

**A/N: ** **What did you think? Shiro-sama definitely has to be one of my favorite Bleach Characters. Sorry if he was a bit OOC. Good? Bad? Terrible? Ehh...? Review. ^_^**


End file.
